Topeng
by fuyu no yukishiro
Summary: Hinata berlari, memasuki hutan semakin dalam, menjauh dari Sasuke yang mengejar dirinya dengan pisau berkilat di tangan pemuda itu. Blan purnama menjadi saksi bisu atas tindakan mereka. SasuHina, AU. My first Suspense. Fictlet. R&R wajib.


Berlari, berlari dan terus berlari…

Gadis itu terus berlari. Tak mempedulikan perih di kulit karena tak sengaja tergores tanaman berduri. Tak memperdulikan napasnya yang hanya tinggal sedikit, gadis itu terus berlari.

DIa tahu kakinya lelah, napasnya tersengal dan tubuhnya yang dingin karena terlalu tegang.

"Kh… kh…."

Napasnya semakin terputus. Rasanya lelah sekai. Dia ingin berhenti namun tak bias. Dia harus terus berlari jika dia masih ingin hidup. Jika dia masih ingin melihat cahaya mentari beok dan seterusnya.

SRAK!

Gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya, semakin tegang. Dadanya berdebar kencang. Bola matanya bergerak liar, langkahnya semakin pelan.

Dia sudah dekat! Dia sebentar lagi akan datang!

Gugup, gadis berhelai indigo itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya namun.

Dugh!

Gadis itu terjatuh dan sialnya karena terjatuh kakinya tidka bias digerakkan. Mungkin saking lelahnya. Dia sudah berlari hamper satu jam, memasuki hutan yang kabutnya semakin tebal.

Menatap bulan putnama yang sedari tadi menerangi larinya, gadis itu berdoa.

Semoga… Semoga… Semoga dia…

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Deg!

Dengan tegang, gadis itu menoleh ke belakang. Seorang pria berdiri angkuh, menatapnya dengan tatapan peuh kemenangan, menyeringai.

"Sudah lelah, Hinata?"

Gadis bernama Hinata itu meneguk ludah. Perlahan, bibir mungilnya bergetar, mengucap satu kata yang terasa sulit diucapkan.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_…"

**..:..Topeng..:..**

by : Fuyu-yuki-shiro

.

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Warning:**

AU,OOC, GaJe, Typo, Bahasa yang berantakan, Horor gantung, Misteri, Dan lain lagi.

Saya sudah memperingatkan anda. Jadi dimohon dengan sangat untuk tidak melempari Author yang manis ini dengan apapun barang di dekat anda! #KickedByReaders

.

**Happy reading... :D**

**Semoga Fict ini gak begitu mengecewakan...**

Semua berawal saat itu.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke dan gadis bernama Hinata ini bertemu di sebuah taman , tanpa unsur kesengajaan dan langsung tertarik satu sama lain, bagaikan dua buah magnet berbeda kutub. Awalnya berteman, dan hanya kurang dari dua bulan mereka meningkatkan hubungan mereka menjadi hubungan kekasih. Kurang dari enam bulan, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama, tanpa ikatan pernikahan tentu saja.

Dan semua berubah sejak Hinata memasuki _apartement_ kekasihnya.

Pemuda itu menyeramkan.

Mengekangnya agar terus berada di _apartement_. Tak diijinkan untuk keluar atau bertemu seorang pun, kalau Hinata melanggar, maka gadis itu akan mendapat hukuman. Tendangan di perut, ditenggelamkan ke bak mandi dan hubungan seks yang menyakitkan dan menyiksa.

Tapi setelah melakukan itu semua, Sasuke akan memeluknya, berlutut di hadapannya, mengatakan maaf berkali-kali dan langsung membawa Hinata berobat. Kemudian mengecup Hinata dan membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukan yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Jadi Hinata tidak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke yang sangat dicintainya.

Tapi, menginjak tiga bulan sejak Hinata tinggal di _apartement_ Sasuke, perlakuan kasar Sasuke semakin sering diterima Hinata. Bahkan Sasuke akan langsung meninggalkannya terkapar di lantai tanpa ucapan maaf atau pelukan hangat Sasuke yang bisa membuat rasa sakit Hinata berkurang atau mungkin hilang sama sekali.

Dan puncaknya terjadi saat Hinata tahu bahwa dirinya keguguran karena kebiasaan Sasuke menendang perutnya padahal usia kandungannya belum sampai dua minggu.

Hinata sakit. Saki hati. Dia tidak menyadari ada janin di dalam perutnya, dan ketika menyadarinya, janin itu harus pergi dari perutnya bahkan sebelum janin itu diberi nyawa oleh Tuhan. Sasuke meminta maaf dan memasang raut khawatir dan frustrasi, tapi kali ini Hinata tidak akan memaafkan Sasuke.

Hinata sudah tidak kuat lagi menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda itu.

"Ki-kita putus!"

Dan saat mendengar satu kalimat penegasan dari Hinata, bukannya membujuk Hinata agar dia merubah keputusannya, Sasuke malah marah dan untuk pertama kalinya menampar wajahnya.

Kaget? Tentu saja!

Hinata benar-benar kaget. Pipinya terasa panas,dan dadanya semakin berdebar kencang ketika melihat Sasuke mengacungkan pisau dagingnya.

Kemudian, entah bagaimana caranya, Hinata dan Sasuke sudah bermain aksi kejar-kejaran dan berada di hutan di dekat _apartement_ Sasuke.

.

**# Topeng (C) Fuyu-yuki-shiro #**

.

"Hentikan, kumohon," rintih Hinata sembari bergerak mundur dengan kedua lengan yang membantunya bergerak. Sasuke terdiam dan semakin melebarkan seringainya.

"Kalau begitu, kau siap untuk mati, _hime_?"

Hinata mengeleng takut-takut. Sasuke melangkah maju dan Hinata semakin mundur.

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku, Hinata," gumam Sasuke. "Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku karena kau adalah milikku. Aku mencintaimu Hinata, sangat. Kau harus mmenjadi milikku!"

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kumohon… Kumohon hentikan Sasuke_-kun_. Kumohon…."

Tapi Sasuke tidak mau mendengar. Pemuda itu semakin menunjukan wajah kegilaannya kemudian mengacungkan pisau yang digenggamnya di tangan kanannya.

Hinata yang melihat Sasuke yang tidak memperdulikan permohonannya hanya bisa menunduk. Tanpa terasa air matanya jatuh membasahi kedua pipi _chubby_-nya, kemudian,

_JLEB!_

Mata itu terbelalak, kemudian terbatuk dan secara perlahan dengan raut kaget mundur ke belakang sembari menyentuh perutnya yang terasa sakit dan mengeluarkan darah, menatap sosok yang perlahan berdiri dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk.

"Hi… na… ta…"

Pemuda itu jatuh terduduk.

Ya, benar.

Mata yang terbelalak itu adalah mata _onyx_ milik Sasuke.

Tubuh yang bergerak ke belakang itu adalah tubuh jangkung Sasuke.

Dan darah yang mengucur dari perut itu adalah darah milik Sasuke.

Keadaan berbalik.

Kini yang jatuh terduduk adalah Sasuke dan Hinata berdiri dengan angkuhnya di hadapan pemuda itu, dengan pisau berlumur darah yang entah didapatnya dari mana.

"Sudah kubilang kan untuk berhenti," lirih Hinata. Suaranya yang pelan dan rendah yang bagaikan angin terdengar mengerikan. Saat kepala itu tak lagi menunduk, Sasuke melihat air mata yang masih mengaliri kedua pipinya, namun kini gadis itu tersenyum manis.

Mengerikan.

"Tapi Sasuke_-kun_ tidak mau berhenti," katanya dengan nada menyayangkan. Gadis itu kemudian memainkan pisau yang telah berlumuran darah. "Padahal aku tidak mau membunuhmu. Tapi apa boleh buat?"

"Apa yang…."

Hinata menatap Sasuke yang masih kaget, kemudian tersenyum polos.

"Ini namanya insting untuk bertahan hidup, Sasuke_-kun_," kata Hinata. Mendekat ke arah Sasuke, kemudian,

_JLEB!_

"ARGHH!"

Pisau itu tertancap di betis Sasuke yang berlapis kain _jeans_. Hinata tertawa pelan.

"Itu untuk, anak kita yang belum sempat menyecap dunia," kata Hinata masih tersenyum secara alami. Kemudian Hinata menarik pisau yang tertancap di betis Sasuke dengan sekali tarikan, membuat darah menyembur mengenai baju Hinata dan tangannya. Mengindahkan teriakan menyayat hati Sasuke, Hinata tertawa semakin keras, menari berputar-putar menatap bulan purnama kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke yang terengah.

Tersenyum amat manis.

"Jadi Sasuke_-kun_, bagaimana rasanya disakiti mangsamu sendiri?"

_JLEB!_

"ARGH!"

Tertawa.

"Bagaimana rasanya setelah merasa menjadi pemburu, tapi nyatanya kau malah diburu mangsamu sendiri?"

_JLEB!_

"ARGH!"

"Ah, Sasuke_-kun_… bisakah jangan berteriak? Karena saat kau menyiksaku pun, aku tidak pernah berteriak sepertimu."

_JLEB!_

ARGH!

Hinata mengerjap. Tubuh Sasuke penuh cairan lengket. Darah, sama dengan tubuhnya.

Hinata lagi-lagi tertawa. Duduk di tubuh Sasuke, kemudian dengan kedua tangan memegang pisau berlumur darah yang diangkatnya ke atas kepala, Hinata lagi-lagi tersenyum manis. Senyum yang amat disukai Sasuke.

"_Sayonara_, Sasuke_-kun_."

Dan…

_JLEB!_

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan gadis itu pergi meninggalkan tubuh yang sudah tak bergerak bertepatan dengan butiran salju yang turun perlahan.

Gadis itu tertawa dan semakin memasuki hutan.

.

.

**Owari**

.

Fict yang dibuat sambil nunggu downloadan film…

Agak dark dan GJ ya? Well, namanya juga ide dadakan yang tiba-tiba muncul waktu liat arsip lama di ponsel.

Ini saya masukin ke genre Suspense, masuk gak sih? Trus menurut kalian masuk ke genre apalagi?

Trus, apa ini masih bisa masuk rated T? mengingat gak ada adegan gore terlalu parah sih.

Trus, bolehkah saya mendengar pendapat kalian di kotak review?

Saya sedang bereksperimen dengan _pair favorite_ saya nih... maaf ya kalau banyak yang gak suka.

Reviewnya ditunggu... (n.n)

Fict genre suspence pertama saya...

Ah, fict ini pertama kali di publish di Page Gudang Fanfic SasuHina... (n.n)


End file.
